Lethal Bones
by celtic33
Summary: It's movie night for the partners, will one buddy cop movie be enough to get them to admit their feelings?


**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

"Why are we watching this?" she asked as she reached into the bowl of popcorn and started eating her salty reward.

"We are watching this movie because of its semi accurate portrayal of relationships between law enforcement partners," he said with a goofy grin on his face. "Besides, this sequel anyway, has a great scene that reminds me of us."

"Us?" she asked inquisitively. "In what way? You're obviously the guy with the ridiculously outdated haircut who's the former military sniper turned tough cop. So am I the older African-American male or am I the short bleached blonde guy with the annoying voice who needs to cut back on either coffee or cocaine?"

"Just wait and you'll understand later," he said as he looked at her while she rolled her eyes at him.

She tried to suspend belief and follow the ridiculous plot. This was the seventh hour that they had been watching movies. '_The first two movies seemed pretty ridiculous. I mean an exploding toilet? Really? And seriously, how much can possibly happen to two cops. These cops were almost as unlucky as that guy that continually battled terrorists and hostage situations every Christmas.'_

"So am I supposed to be the Internal Affairs representative?"

"Actually, yes you are supposed to be Lorna Cole, from infernal affairs," he laughed.

"See?" she said as she pointed at the screen. "In real life, those guard dogs would not just slowly saunter up and look menacing. They'd be running full force and jump into attack mode like the trained killers they are. There's no possible way that lowering yourself into a submissive position would ever work. And why is he substituting dog biscuits for cigarettes? Surely he's heard of that nicotine gum."

"Bones, it's a movie. It's not supposed to be real. It's for entertainment purposes only."

"Oh I get it now," she said nodding to herself. "She can kick ass and so can I."

"Yeah and see how good they work together," he said with a smile on his face. "Just like us."

'_And I catch myself watching you just like Riggs watches her. The only real difference between me and him is that he doesn't watch her as much as I watch you, Bones.'_

"Yeah," she smiled slyly at her partner. "And she saved his butt just like I do. One major difference between us, though, is she has a gun."

After a few minutes of silence and eating popcorn she turned to her partner, "We've never compared scars like that before."

He suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the scene of Riggs and Cole rolling around on the floor passionately. He looked back at his partner and she was just was just staring at him. He hadn't seen that twinkle in her eye before and he couldn't break eye contact to save his life.

She could hear some emotional rant coming from the movie but she didn't look away from her partner. She swore the cheesy sax music that was playing sounded like it could've come from some 1970s stag films.

"Are you saying you want to see my scars?" he finally choked out not sure of where this evening was heading. This was the third Saturday of the month; their movie day. This was where he got to bring her up to speed on random movies. Today was the Lethal Weapon series. This was supposed to a familiar routine yet he felt like he was treading water in the middle of the ocean with no help in sight. All he saw were dorsal fins and he wasn't sure if they were friendly dolphins or great white sharks ready to rip him limb from limb.

They finally broke eye contact and turned back to the movie just in time to see Lorna beat the crap out of five hoodlums using multiple martial arts moves.

"_That PMS is a bitch."_

"_Tell me about it. I've been married for 25 years."_

She snorted. "I get it now. I like her. I think I like this movie."

He chuckled again and flashed her his charm smile. "You know you didn't answer me about whether you wanted to compare scars."

"I'm not sure. That seems like a very intimate act. What about your line that we can't cross?"

"Well I'd like to say that we've obviously crossed that line along time ago. Don't you think?"

"I guess that's accurate. So what do we do now? I'm not very well versed in long term relationships."

"Well, based on the fact that in this movie they make their relationship work, theoretically, we should be able to have a relationship and share gunfights and protect each other in the process."

"Booth," she said with a furrowed brow. "I thought you said that this movie was built on the foundation of entertainment purposes only."

"Yeah well some of it's based on reality," he said with a smile. "I mean they're breathing and driving cars and stuff. That's all real."

"So based on the fact that this movie isn't animated fantasy, you're ready for a relationship? That's highly illogical."

"_I knew you couldn't stop smoking. "_

"_I'm only smoking to take my mind off my dog biscuit problem." _

"_What dog biscuit problem?"_

"_Well I've been chasing more cars lately and uh, you know,  
when I try and lick my balls I keep falling off the couch."_

Booth chuckled at the comedic banter in the background while never taking his eyes off his partner. He studied her face for any telltale signs on how she felt. She was a blank slate.

"I know, but I am ready for a relationship with you. I've been ready for a long time."

"A long time? Really?" she asked in mock innocence since she had innately known about his feelings towards her. She knew heterosexual men hug each other like he hugs her. She wasn't as clueless as she let on. She felt compelled to wait for him to make the first move; after all it was his line.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Do you want to know what happens to Riggs and Lorna in the next movie?"

"There's another movie?" she chuckled. "I don't know if I can sit through another movie tonight."

"Well we don't have to watch it. I can just tell you if you would like."

She nodded.

"Well in the next one she gets pregnant and they get married," he said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure if I can guarantee those things Booth. Maybe you'd prefer to find a more suitable mate."

"Bones," he said as he took her hand in his. "There is no other mate more suitable than you. There's no other woman I want to wake up next to more than you. There's no other woman I want to grow old with more than you."

She blushed. She wasn't used to feeling butterflies in her stomach but she knew enough that it was supposed to be a good sensation.

"_You're supposed to grow old with someone, not because of them."_

"I wouldn't need those other things as long as I was with you," he said as he got lost in the oceanic depths of the cerulean pools that make up her eyes. "Maybe you'll change your mind. Maybe you won't. But it doesn't matter to me because those other things pale in comparison to just being with you."

She uncurled her legs from underneath her and she shifted over to her partner leaning against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He inhaled the scent of her hair and knew that he had discovered the cure for world peace if only he could bottle it.

She tilted her head up and cupped his cheek. He lowered his head closing the distance so his lips could meet hers.

There was so much emotion in that kiss that it was almost electrifying. It was not like the passionate kisses that would immediately follow. It was definitely a tender and loving kiss that was full of the promise of hope and utter trust that only true soul mates share.


End file.
